Locations
Locations are places in the Left 4 Dead series that combined make up the campaigns that Survivors traverse. In-Game Locations In-Game locations are game exclusive, fictitious places in the Left 4 Dead games. ''Left 4 Dead'' No Mercy Fairfield A city located in or around Pittsburgh in the state of Pennsylvania, and the setting for the No Mercy campaign. It's a fairly large city which gives setting to a hospital, a large subway network, and a factory complex. The city has been mostly overrun by the Infected with only a small number of safe rooms scattered across the city. Subway A subway line found underneath the city of Fairfield. It can be assumed it was used for means of escape during the spread of the infection, but in the end it failed as the rails were trashed. It's now a burning pile of rubble which the Survivors must crawl through on their way to Mercy Hospital. The Holly Street Station was one of the stations affected by the infection as the ceiling has caved in and certain areas are on fire. Around the station are posters advertising places such as Mercy Hospital, a clothing store, an Aquarium, the Riverside film festival, a drink known as "Orange Box juice",(a reference to The Orange Box) and the TV Station: News Channel 5. Pump & Run Gas Station A gas station located in Fairfield. It is found next to the Crescendo Event. Blowing up the pumps can kill Survivors and Infected alike. [[Mercy Hospital|'Mercy Hospital']] A large, thirty-story hospital complex located in the city of Fairfield. It was used as a rendezvous point for any citizens trying to evacuate the city due to the infection . It is hinted that doctors at this hospital were unsure of what the infection was at that time and tried to isolate the first victim of the infection to stop it from spreading, although if this is the case, the doctors failed horribly. Crash Course Whitney County A county just outside of the city of Fairfield near the town of Riverside. It's an industrial area filled with delivery and storage companies as well as metal production and recycling centers. Both trucks and trains pass by making deliveries to and from the city of Fairfield. Robb Storage Co. A storage facility passed by the Survivors on their way to the truck depot. Metal Supply Company A metal supply company passed by the Survivors on their way to the truck depot. Recycling Plant A recycling plant that recycles copper, aluminum, and brass alloys. Graffiti in the safe house indicates that a couple of Survivors have held up in the plant. Truck Depot A truck depot located next to the recycling plant. An armored truck sits inside the depot. Graffiti in the safe house indicates that the truck was modified to be able to reach Riverside. Death Toll Riverside Riverside is a small suburban community located someplace in Pennsylvania. After the Infection broke out, the U.S. Military attempted to convert the town into a safe point. However, by the time the Survivors reach it, Riverside has been overrun. The army has abandoned the town, and the Infected roam about what's left of the place. Riverside First Church What was once a place of worship is now an abandoned shack stained with blood and gore. It has a graveyard for the Riverside citizens that have passed on, and a bell used by a paranoid man hiding from the infection. This houses one of the safe rooms in the Death Toll campaign. Quik Buy A convenience store located across the street from the church that is closed until further notice due to sickness. The store has been looted and a dead body with an Auto Shotgun can be found inside. Poppy Field Florist A flower shop passed by the Survivors on their way to the river. Main Street Once the heart of Riverside, the Main Street now lies in ruins. In the middle of Main Street, the road has been torn up to make a blockade in a failed effort to stop the advancing hoard of infected. Different places located along the Main Street include: a small office building, Fine Antiques, a movie theater, a barber shop, Military Surplus, 1st Bank and Trust (established in 1918), A & C Bookstore, and a diner. Riverside Park A recreational park located along the river. Visitors can go swimming, have a picnic, or rent a boat at the boat house. Dead Air Newburg Newburg is a large city, presumably located somewhere in Pennsylvania. The Survivors make their way through Newburg in order to get to Metro International Airport, and escape the Infection via plane. Judging by the fact that buildings are still up in massive flames and the heavy presence of ember in the air, it is possible that Newburg was only recently besieged by the Infected. Some parts of the city were under construction at the time of the infection. Holly Street Apartments An apartment building located in Newburg. The Survivors go through an apartment in the building to get down to street level so they can enter the Harbor View Hotel. Harbor View Hotel A hotel located in Newburg, that serves two major purposes in the Dead Air campaign. First, it's a safe room at the end of the first chapter, then the Survivors must travel through its halls to make it to The Crane. Merrill Law Office A law office located in Newburg. The Survivors go through the law office to enter an office building next door. Metro International Airport Metro International Airport is the key goal in the Dead Air campaign. Before the infection, the airport was one of the many ways out of Newburg, but as the infection started to spread throughout the city, the airport may have been shut down and converted for evacuation of citizens by CEDA and Newburg police. Unfortunately, by the time the Survivors arrived to be evacuated, the airport had already been bombed by the military, and was completely overrun by the Infected. Many advertisements are seen inside the terminal such as Riverside Pharmacy, Burger Tank, Allegheny Forest, a clothing sale at Leisure Emporium, and Pangea Air. Blood Harvest Allegheny National Forest A thick forest near Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania that makes up most of the Blood Harvest campaign. In the middle of the forest are a set of tracks that the Survivors follow to reach a farmhouse that the military has turned into a makeshift outpost. Richardson Atlantic Richardson Atlantic is a company that manages freight trains. The Survivors travel across their warehouse, and through their train cars on their way to the military base. Daughtery Farm Daughtery Farm is the setting of the finale of the Blood Harvest campaign. Designated Evacuation Outpost Echo, it was used by the military to provide passage to the northeastern safe zone. A two-story farmhouse and barn provided shelter to Survivors awaiting evacuation. To get to the farmhouse, the Survivors have to pass through a large cornfield. Upon walking through said cornfield, a murder of crows will be startled, causing all nearby Infected to attack you with wild abandon. Multiple Locations Locations that exist in more than one campaign. Burger Tank A fast food chain found in the Left 4 Dead world. The one in Fairfield acts as a bridge connecting the safe room to the Crescendo Event. Another Burger Tank can be found inside Metro International Airport but it isn't necessary to pass through it. Burger Tanks are usually hot spots for useful items such as pills, first-aid kits, and grenades. This restaurant returns in Left 4 Dead 2, this time serving a slightly larger role as the finale to the Hard Rain campaign. Survivors are dropped off in front of the Burger Tank, then upon return have to signal Virgil with the Burger Tank sign, summoning a horde of Infected. One should note that Valve may have gotten the idea of Burger Tank from the real-world fast food chain restaurant Burger King. Hersch Shipping Co. & Eastern Waterworks Hersch Shipping Co. is a shipping company that appears to be somewhat of a mega corporation as it even owns its own boxcar for purposes of delivering. They have a warehouse stationed in Fairfield that the Survivors must maneuver themselves inside and travel through on their way to the hospital. A few miles outside Riverside is a train yard owned by Hersch Shipping Co. that is almost directly connected to Riverside's over-flow pipes. The company has apparently been around since 1948. Eastern Waterworks is a water plant located next to the Hersch warehouse. The plant was directly connected to the sewers under Fairfield that the Survivors used to get to Mercy Hospital. In Crash Course there is a building owned by Hersch and across the bridge a building owned by Eastern Waterworks. Due to the similarity of the two companies' locations in Fairfield, it can be assumed that the two companies are somehow connected and that Eastern Waterworks also manages the over-flow pipes for Riverside. Francis states that he once worked at Hersch until someone laughed at his shorts and he "beat the guy to death". Self-Storage A self-storage business located in Pennsylvania. One facility is located in Riverside, near the Riverside Park. Another facility is located in Newburg and hosts a safe room. A message has been written on the outside of the safe room warning people not to loot anything from the storage spaces or they would be shot. ''Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center The Vannah An eight story tall hotel located somewhere in Savannah, Georgia that was once used as an evacuation center by CEDA. The Survivors make it to the roof of the hotel just as the evacuation chopper leaves. The hotel has also caught on fire due to the chaos of the Green flu infection Whitaker's Gun Shop A gun shop located somewhere in Savannah. The owner, Whitaker, is holed up on the second floor and needs a case of cola from the Save 4 Less before he will clear the way to Liberty Mall by destroying an overturned tanker truck with his Grenade Launcher. Save 4 Less A convenience store located across a parking lot from Whitaker's Gun Shop. The store has been completely emptied out except for one case of Cola. The Survivors must make their way across a parking lot into the Save 4 Less which activates the chapter's Crescendo Event that will only be shut off once Whitaker destroys the tanker after receiving his Cola. It should also be noted that both the name and the store's logo are a reference to the Left 4 Dead logo. This is evident as the logo consists of a red circle with a white-colored "4" in it, surrounded by blood splotches. Liberty Mall A mall located somewhere in Savannah, Georgia which was undergoing renovations and set to open in Fall 2009. It was then converted into an evacuation center by CEDA, but the operation failed and the mall is now crawling with Infected. The same day, famous race car driver, Jimmy Gibbs Jr. was at the mall taking pictures with fans. The Survivors use his car for their escape. The Passing Rayford The Passing takes place in the fictional suburban town of Rayford, Georgia. The city was inspired by Atlanta, but Valve thought it would make more sense to just create their own town. From what is seen, the town has, or had, a vibrant nightlife, and gameplay videos show that the town has some historic significance. Pool Hall The Pool Hall is a bar located in the second chapter of The Passing, down the road from the saferoom and right next to a construction site. It contains three pool tables and a jukebox. It can be assumed that other Survivors have passed by the bar, as guns, grenades, and other useful items can be found on the pool tables. Jazz Club The Jazz club used to be a bar with a small stage featuring Midnight Rider equipment. It also has the only entrance to the underground tunnels leading to the sewers. It contains health kits, second tier weapons, and an M60 or chainsaw on rare occasions. Tunnels The underground tunnels were once a historical tour that went underneath the bridge. It was under construction before the infection, and now lies in partial ruins. Ellis will refer to it as "old" probably because of its dirty stature. The tour also connects to the sewers which lead to the final chapter of the DLC. Rayford Port A port in Rayford, next to a bridge that the new Survivors must cross to reach Jimmy Gibbs Junior's car. The original Survivors can be found here. Zoey and Francis are on a balcony, with random laser sighted Tier 2 guns, Louis is on the bridge with a Heavy Machine Gun and Bill's corpse is visible beside a generator. Dark Carnival Whispering Oaks Motel A motel between the highway and amusement park. Primarily provides lodging for visitors to Whispering Oaks Amusement Park. Whispering Oaks Amusement Park and Fairgrounds An amusement park located along the highways of Griffin several miles outside of Savannah, Georgia. Coach mentions his family used to take him there during his childhood. In the aftermath of the Savannah outbreak, the park is completely overrun by the Infected. The Survivors must cross its once carefree environment on their way to safety during the Dark Carnival campaign. Kiddie Land Located in the heart of Whispering Oaks, Kiddie Land provides Survivors vast quantities of explosives, ammo, weapons, and upgrades. It's also one of Ellis' favorite places in the park. Tunnel of Love Once a romantic joy ride for couples, now serves as a safe house and a route for passing Survivors. It takes up half of the third chapter of Dark Carnival. Screaming Oak The pride of Whispering Oaks, the Screaming Oak is a roller coaster located next to the Tunnel of Love. It serves as the Crescendo Event for the third chapter. The Peach Pit Whispering Oak's own stadium, The Peach Pit was once going to be the site of a Midnight Riders concert. But since the Infection, it has been abandoned with all the equipment still set up for the show. Swamp Fever Earl's Gator Village An alligator park located in the swamp. The park is divided in half by water, with the village on one side and the park on the other. A cable ferry is used to transport people across to other side. Once the infected came, the residents hastily retreated further into the swamp. Village En Marais A village located in the swamp, residents barricaded themselves in, refusing help from CEDA and the military. Their efforts to keep the infected out were in vain as the town is overrun by the time the Survivors pass through. Graffiti in the Plantation House indicates that Village En Marais lasted longest against the Infected; longer than Shreveport and Bossier City. Village En Marais is French, and a literal interpretation would be Village in Marsh, the English equivalent is literally Swamp Town. Plantation House An old, run down plantation house located at the edge of the swamp. It's possible that the site was used for evacuating the surviving residents of Village En Marais and the area around Earl's Gator Village as there is a boating dock and defenses set up around the site. The Survivors contact and are rescued by Virgil here. Hard Rain The Milltown Given no official name, the Milltown is a town for residents near the Ducatel Sugar Company Mill. It serves as the first and fourth acts of the Hard Rain campaign. It is believed that the town is called Ducatel, and is located in Mississippi. Ducatel Sugar Company Before the outbreak, the sugar mill was in the process of being torn down. With all of the workers now infected, work on the sugar mill has stopped. Witches are attracted to the scent of sugar that the mill gives off. Ducatel Diesel A gas station rationing gas cans out to people fleeing to New Orleans. Anyone caught taking more than one can of gas would be shot. The Parish Waterfront Market A marketplace located next to the water. Used as a drop off point for Survivors entering New Orleans. Rev. LeClaire's Voodoo Shop Established in 1914. The shop has been converted into a safe house for Survivors travailing from the Waterfront Market to the Bus Station. Bienville Park Bienville Park is a park located in New Orleans. Survivors pass though this park on their way to the Bus Station. Notable landmarks include: a statue of a horse in center of the park, a gazebo to the left of the statue, and the restrooms to the right of the statue. Bus Station A bus station located in New Orleans. Converted into an evacuation center by CEDA and then taken over by the military. This location was possibly used to sort Survivors onto buses to escape the city, but it was also hinted that the military was killing off carriers in the surrounding area as well. Saint Roches A cemetery located in New Orleans. The Survivors are forced to pass through this cemetery after the road to the bridge was destroyed in a bombing run. The Jazz Club A two-story jazz club the Survivors pass through on their way to the bridge. Veterans Memorial Bridge A double-decker bridge with vertical lifts at each end. Survivors from the Bus Station were bussed across the bridge to be evacuated by helicopters to the awaiting cruse ships in the Caribbean. Real world Locations These are locations that exist outside the ''Left 4 Dead world. Pennsylvania Pennsylvania is a state in the northeastern United States. It is the setting of the five campaigns in Left 4 Dead, which can be seen through the many license plates of the abandoned vehicles within the levels. In the Blood Harvest campaign, during the finale, there is a map on the wall of the farmhouse which depicts the four towns featured in Left 4 Dead, all of them being labeled "overrun". This map also shows the western end of Pennsylvania. For more information see Pennsylvania. Allegheny Allegheny is a small rural town in western Pennsylvania, a few hours' drive from Pittsburgh, where the campaign Blood Harvest takes place. Though it's made up largely by forests, even containing the Allegheny National Forest, its human inhabitants prior to the Infection seemed to consist mostly of farmers and industrial workers. Allegheny National Forest Allegheny National Forest is a densely wooded area in northwestern Pennsylvania. In the game it is the setting for the first level of Blood Harvest, The Woods. For more information, see Allegheny National Forest. Georgia Georgia is a state on the southeastern coast of the United States. It is the setting for the Dead Center, The Passing, and Dark Carnival campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Georgia. Savannah Home to Ellis and Coach, Savannah is the setting for the Dead Center campaign. It is located in Eastern Georgia, near the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. For more information see Savannah. Mississippi Mississippi is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting of the Hard Rain and possibly Swamp Fever campaigns in Left 4 Dead 2. For more information see Mississippi. Louisiana Louisiana is a state in the southern region of the United States. It is the setting of the final campaign in Left 4 Dead 2, The Parish. For more information see Louisiana. New Orleans New Orleans is the main setting of the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign, The Parish. New Orleans is located in the southeastern area of the state of Louisiana. New Orleans was formerly part of a French Colony. It is well known for its cuisine, music (considered one of the birthplaces of jazz), and holds many annual festivals, notably Mardi Gras. For more information see New Orleans. Landmarks in New Orleans *The French Quarter *St. Louis Cemetery * Category:Locations